Albel's Intentions
by Albel-The-Wicked66613
Summary: Albel Nox of the Black Dragon Brigade tries to teach cliff a lesson only things don't go exactly the way he wanted them to. Please note that there is Shounen Ai in this story and although i abide by fanfiction.net's rules i still should be giving you this
1. Default Chapter

Albel's Intentions

Warning. This is a shounen ai fiction. This means that it implements a relationship between two males, or boys. I will abide by the fan rules and not write anything two graphical. This is because I have to consider younger viewers who know how to work the ratings dropdown menu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters. This fanfic is written purely for pleasure reading. If you want the graphical version please ask me or wait until I put up my Albel Nox fansite.

**Chapter 1: The cheek of it **

Albel Nox of the Black Dragon Brigade stood watching the tall blonde for some time rant on about how he defeated the Marquis with ease and that he was the one who had to look out for the lot of us because we couldn't take care of our selves. He didn't know about the rest of the maggots but he had had just about enough of the blonde's babble to last him a life time, and Albel Nox of all people could feel the start of a headache coming on.

Without waiting for the others to catch up Albel made his way to the city of Aquious. He just didn't understand why he agreed to the old man's stupid quest in the first place…Oh yes. It was so he could clear the damn sentence he had on him all because of those maggots meddling in his city.

"I would have been better off left in the prison cell to rot!" Albel stated to himself dryly.

Unfortunately for Albel no matter how hard he tried to break away from the group they would always catch up. So within a couple of minutes Albel was back with the annoying group or unfortunately they were back with him.

The group arrived at Aquious some time in mid afternoon and headed straight for the inn to rest. Well some at least Nel decided to speak with one of her friends. (who seemed to be in every town) Fayt and Sofia went straight to their rooms to rest and so Albel and Cliff were left with a room to share which neither of them were to say the least bit keen on.

Cliff thought it would be alright if he just didn't open his mouth. Everything they ever discuss or are in the middle of discussing or has been discussed ended up with both of them if not one of them being in a quarrel.

" Your not clever you know maggot, and I don't need protection from the likes of you. If anything it's the other way around." Albel final said to brake the silence and the tension that was building up in the room.

"Oh yeah well your not so tough yourself if all you can do is swing that sword of yours and hope for the best." Cliff replied with narrow eyes.

"watch your tongue maggot you may have a lot of big words but unless you can back them up, which I doubt then I'd keep it shut."

Cliff was about to reply to that last remark when both of them get interrupted by a knock on the door. Both men's eyes narrow to slits at the fact that they had just been disturbed in one of there verbal arguments and at the same time shout out.

"WHAT"

"WHAT"

"Could you please keep the noise down other people do actually stay here as well." The in keeper stated rather firmly.

A grumble was herd from both men in acknowledgement to the innkeepers question and when the innkeeper left Cliff said something about it being Albels fault in the first place and that he always opens his damn trap and lands them both in it. Albel of course hearing his words simply replied.

"If you don't like me talking why don't you try to shut me up."

As if on invitation Cliff moved towards Albel, raised his fist into a punching position and took a swing for the cross dresser's stomach. Blocking the attack with ease Albel grabbed the blonde man's clenched fist and twisted it back making him bend forward in an awkward position. Cliff tried struggling but to no avail.

" Now Cliff since your just standing there in pain pay attention. We're going to play a little game. All you have to do is answer the questions that I ask you and judging on whether you answer them right or wrong will determine the condition of your arm. So shell we begin."

"fuck you." cam the reply from Cliff.

"If that's your intention then I guess you've answered half of my questions already." Albel said in a low voice directly level with Cliff's ear.

Cliff could feel the warm breath hit his ear and he let what Albel said sink in not noticing that he was blushing. He couldn't believe he let this happen I mean what a person to get tricked by and turned on by. This wasn't any normal person, this was Albel Nox, his rival and secret crush.

Cliff didn't know how to react but one thing he knew for sure was that he had to get out of this room or he was going to reveal to Albel what he realy thought about and wanted.

Albel had this evil smirk playing across his lips and knew exactly what sort of game he was playing. That fool was so rapped up in his looks that he didn't even realise that he had released his arm. It was just too damn tempting and so Albel threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips upon the blonde's.

Cliff's eyes expanded his enemy's touch feels like electricity surging through his every vain. He felt like giving up there and then but thought against the idea and so instead did the next best thing. Cliff's knee connected with Albel's groin and in minutes the cross dresser was kneeling down right in front of him.

"The cheek of it." Albel said aloud letting his opponent hear the words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok A big thank you to: **Tasumi Ashiru** and **Korei47** for reviwing i now have finally written the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2 Damn the Alcohol **

Sophia Esteed sat by the rain drenched window and pouted, she hated the dull and gloomy sky and the rain hadn't stopped since late last night. Not that she minded it when she was in bed. Sophia didn't mind the sound, in fact it was quite relaxing, but seeing it drizzle down from the dull ebony shroud was quite depressing. Sofia shifted her body ever so slightly to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling of locked joints and limbs, she then sighed.

Fayt walked alongside the inn's corridor until he came upon Sofia's room. He had been needing to talk to her ever since she had decided to come along with the group because of the fact Fayt was there. He thought that it was a crazy idea taking her along with them at the time, but now he needed her more than the rest of the group and that is why he must talk to her and make sure she was safe at all times. Even from the other party members.

" Who is it" Came a sweet and delicate voice.

"Sofia it's me Fayt I need to speak with you"

"Come in"

Fayt turned the door handle and pushed it down to open the door to his best friends room as he did his face turned from a smile into a frown.

There was Sofia sitting by the window of a dull and gloomy room with only one light on. Her facial expression was miserable to say the least and her shoulders were slumped meaning that she was bored or suffering from depression. Either way Fayt didn't like to see her that way and so he decided to let Sofia come up with an idea for entertainment.

"Lets go clubbing " Sofia said in over excitement.

Not giving it a second thought Fayt rounded up his so called travel companions and informed them of Sofia's suggestion. Nel just shrugged it off as in giving the impression that she couldn't care as long as she has something to do. Cliff was all for it saying that he's going to impress everyone and Albel, well lets just say he had Fayt glaring daggers at him and he really didn't feel like arguing over something so ridicules as oppose of going to a stupid club. He really had no bad objections to going and well lets just face it it's not as if it was going to rain indoors.

Exiting the inn all dressed up the group walked down the pathway clinging to their coats and jackets trying to keep the cold out. Their hair became a matted and soggy mess as droplets slipped off of the groups hair tips and made little paths of streams down their pale faces.

Running the rest of the way they finally made it to the club entrance only now they had an even bigger situation. The queue went on for about a mile and no one really felt like waiting it out in the rain and cold.

Jumping the crowed and using Albel Nox for anyone that complained the group finally managed to make their way to the bouncer at the front entrance. Paying the admission fee one by one they managed to enter the club in one piece.

Crowds swabbed the dance floor as music and bright coloured lights got faster Albel finally understood the meaning of the feel the music, as it was pretty hard not to due to the vibration of the drums going through you like a damn wave. Not to mention a big one at that. Pushing his way past the rest of the group he made his way to a set of steps which lead up to the top floor where the bar was situated. He would be damned if those maggots thought they could stop him from having at least one drink before they decided to drag him home. Only he hadn't intended on having the blonde liqueur wearing ape follow him, and to make matters worse he had to open his damn trap.

" hey Nox bet ya I can drink more than you"

"Is that a challenge ape because your on."

So Albel Nox and Cliff fitter spent about half an hour knocking down shots at the bar. After deciding they had had enough they got up and made their way down the stairs to the dance floor only they didn't stay there. Pushing their way past the crowds of jumping maniacs they finally made it to the back room. (hey when you got to go, you got to go.)

Finishing up Albel was the first to come out followed by a miserable looking cliff. He wasn't doing too good. He had just lost the drinking contest between Albel and Himself and now he was feeling annoyed with himself. Seeing this Albel smirked and decided it was time for plan number 2. Albel extended his hand and grabbed the blonde by his wrist dragging him on to the dance floor. The blonde's pupils dilated and suddenly Cliff found the proximity between Albel and himself a little too close.

Suddenly the memories of what happened the night before came flooding back through his mind making his blood boil like molten lava. Cliff was finding this whole experience very shocking and even more so when he responded to the silent challenge that Albel had set for him. Wrapping one arm around the slender man's waist and the other just behind his neck he began to move what would be described as sexually to the beat of the music and lights with his now shocked partner.

Getting used the blonde's touch Albel slowly started to move in time with the other man's response. Letting the adrenaline or alcohol get the better of him he yet again threw caution to the wind and fully relaxed his body letting it touch the blonde's tight hugging cloth.

Eventually the music ended and the lads took a moment to regain their breath, suddenly Cliff pulled Albel towards him and pressed his lips upon the other, his tongue demanding entrance. When he had no response Cliff ground his hips together with the other man's making him part his mouth. This time it was Cliff's turn to smirk.

Nel's eyes widened as she saw what the other two were up too. It didn't take a miracle to know that the two of them had been on the alcohol and before long Nel made her way over to them both. It looked pretty serious from where she was standing. Two men locked away in a searing kiss with their hands roaming each others bodies. No. Something had to be done about that. It's not that Nel had anything against Homosexuals but she had everything to do with two of her comrades duelling it out and satisfying their un-noticed lust all for the sake of playing a stupid beverage game. And when they were drunk as well.

Nel walked over to where they were kissing and grabbed each one of their hands to pull them out of their heated battle. When realisation hit Albel was in hysterics and Cliff covered his mouth with his free hand.

Deciding that the boys had had enough and needed to go home Nel rounded up the Calvary and the headed once again down that dreadful freezing cold and wet street.

The Rain had at least died down but the clouds were still grey and dull.

The group entered the hotel front and stood there for a minute or two until they could find the keys to their rooms. Finally after what seemed like an adventure and a half of digging the metal shaped sticks out of their pockets they shoved the keys into the locks and opened the doors.

Nel not daring to leave the two that had been kissing alone in the same bedroom together decided that she would sleep in one of the lads places and they could take her bed. After all she doesn't want anything else wrongfully happening tonight.

After everybody seemed to be asleep Nel hit her head onto the soft stuffed pillow and said good night to the world.

Morning came far to quickly for some; and for other they got up straight away. Albel was one of those people that no matter how late he had been up he was always welcoming the morning earlier than others. But he was quite surprised to find a miss Zelpher in his room and not the blonde headed big ape that he is normally so fond of waking in the morning especially since he was not a morning person.

Nel arose that morning to a curios and confused Albel Nox towering over her sleepy form.

"Why miss Zelpher what would you be doing in my room. Interested?" Came the comical voice of Albel.

"No Mr Wicked I was just separating you and your boyfriend from doing anything too drastic." Nel replied with a smirk of her own.

Albel arched one of his eyebrows up in mock surprise as he asked

"and where would my dear sweet boyfriend be now"

" he would be in my room Mr Nox. Now would you like anything else?"

"No thank you"

And with that Albel headed off in the direction of Nel's room to wake up his so called room mate.

Cliff awoke with yet anther morning too early by Albel The Wicked and wicked he was. Not giving him chance to get out of his bed Albel pinned him where he lay and kissed him on the lips before applying his trademark smirk back on his lips.

"Miss Zelpher tells me that you were all over me last night, care to explain why. You only had 3 shots and that's merely enough to get you tipsy." came a rather playful voice.

" I…I don't remember much Albel please will you let me go now." begged cliff as he tried to struggle free. But the blush on his face told his inquisitor he was lying.

" You're a liar Mr Fitter I can see right through you and your not exactly calm right about now under there are you." Albel stated with torment in his voice.

Cliff lay there with Albel still pining him down. The room went quiet for a few minutes as Cliff tried to gain back some of his composure. His face was heated and he was blushing as Albel had already noticed and too make matters worse this time Albel had actually noticed his excitement. There wasn't much Cliff could say at this moment other than.

"Damn The Alcohol!" Cliff said aloud

And this time Albel truly laughed. And after a while his eyes turned back serious and that's when Cliff started to get a bad feeling.

Albel leant down and lowered his body on top of Cliff's smiling as he leant his head down level with his pinned down partners ear and said.

"This time Mr Fitter your not so lucky and I think it's time to pay you back for what happened 2 nights ago. Your Mine" Albel said before rightfully claiming his partner's lips.

**End of chapter 2 peeps let me know what you think.**


End file.
